Before The Rush
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: Today Big Time Rush is one of the most popular bands in the world, but what was life like for the boys before all the fame and fortune?  The small town of Alvarado, Minnesota is home to their childhood memories and very best friends. Prequel to ALPOM.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, here it is! Yay! Okay, this story won't be a whole lot of drama. It'll mostly be funny, with the kids getting themselves into weird shenanigans. But I'll throw something in there from time to time to keep you all on your toes ;) So please enjoy! I hope you guys like it as much as the last two. **

The sound of sirens filled the air and flashing lights could be seen for miles. It seemed as if the entire Alvarado police station was at 134 St. Claire Drive. A man was being led out of the house in handcuffs. He was obviously drunk, shouting about how they couldn't take him from his own home and stumbling over his feet.

A little boy, no older than seven, followed him out of the house in tears. "Dad!" he screamed. "Daddy!" Tears streamed down his face as he ran after his father, but a police officer reached out to stop him.

"Where are you taking my daddy?" the little boy asked, tears still running down his cheeks.

"We're taking him away. He can't hurt you anymore," the police officer said soothingly. He was a stocky Hispanic man with kind, brown eyes. "Can you tell me your name, son?'

The little boy sniffled, brushing a little of his brown hair out of his face. "James Diamond," he mumbled.

"James, I'm Officer Garcia," the man said. "I'm going to take you home with me tonight. You'll be safe there. We have an extra bedroom that you can use until we can contact a relative you may be able to live with. Will that be okay with you?"

James sniffled again, wiping his tears on the back of his hand. He gave a little nod, even though he wanted nothing more than to scream at this man; the man who was taking his daddy away and taking him from his home.

"We'll go and get you some things," the kind officer said. "I have a son about your age named Carlos. It will be just like a sleepover!"

James finally spoke in a small voice. "I-I've never had a sleepover."

"Never had a sleepover?" Officer Garcia asked astounded. "Well, we'll have to make your first one pretty darn amazing then, won't we?"

James gave a small smile, but didn't know if he wanted to go and have a sleepover with this guy's son. He just wanted his daddy back, and to go to bed in his own room tonight.

"Why are you taking my daddy?" he asked as he was taken back to his own room.

Officer Garcia paused in his search for a bag. He took a deep breath. "Did your daddy ever do anything, mean, to you? Hit you or anything?"

James shook his head no and Officer Garcia gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean no?"

"Daddy told me never to tell anybody that or else…." The little boy trailed off.

"Or else what?"

James looked up, eyes sad. "He said he would kill me if I told anyone what he did."

Officer Garcia was stunned. This was worse than he thought. That night the police department got a call from the neighbors, saying that they heard a little boy screaming. The police got there as fast as they could, figuring it was the typical child abuse situation. He'd never thought it would have gone as far as threatening the life of his son.

"James," Officer Garcia said kindly. "You can tell me. Your dad is in a place where he can't hurt you anymore. Please tell me what he did to you."

James shook his head and tears filled his brown eyes. "He'll come after me. He'll kill me, just like he said."

"James, I promise you he won't," Officer Garcia said, but the little boy still protested. He shook his head over and over, muttering about how his father would come after him. Eventually the officer gave up, going to James' closet and packing some clothes for him. James sat silently on the bed while Officer Garcia moved quickly about the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked when he was finished. The little boy nodded and hopped off the bed. "Is there anything else you want to bring with you?" James simply shook his head and followed the man out the door. Taking one last look at his house, he got into the car.

Carlos Garcia peeked around the threshold at the strange boy sitting on the bed in the guest room. He had been standing out there for about ten minutes, wondering what that boy was doing here.

"You can come in." The voice startled him. He realized that the strange boy was talking to him.

"Okay," he replied, entering the room. "I'm Carlos."

"James."

"Do you want to play superheroes with me?"

"Not really…"

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked. "It's fun. See?" He got up and started jumping on the bed. He flexed his 'muscles' and growled. "I'm the Hulk. GRR!"

James giggled at him. He thought it looked like fun and wanted to try too. "I'm Superman!" He jumped off the bed and 'flew' around the room.

"Come on Superman!" Carlos growled as the Hulk. "We save the world!" They ran around the room, aiming fake punches at fake enemies and yelling 'take that!' Ricardo and Isabella Garcia stood in the doorway, laughing at the two boys.

"Alright superheroes," Isabella said after a few more minutes of watching them fight evil. "Time for bed."

"Awww mom!" Carlos whined.

"Don't argue with me, Carlitos," she said. "Bed."

"Fine," he said, turning to James. "Night."

"Night," James said. The three Garcia's left the room, leaving him to change into his pajamas. He then got into bed and turned out the light, laying alone in the darkness. Every time he closed his eyes, he started hearing unfamiliar noises.

Getting out of the bed, he padded down the hallway until he found the room he was looking for. "Carlos?" he asked.

"James?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Could I come in there with you? I keep hearing funny noises in my room."

"Sure," Carlos said. James went into the room and Carlos scooted over to make room. "Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Carlos."

The next morning, Isabella was on her way to the kitchen, stopping to check on Carlos like she did every morning. What she saw almost brought her to tears. Carlos and James were both sleeping like angels in Carlos' bed. She could tell that this was the beginning of a lifetime friendship.

**A/N: Hope you liked it :) More will be up soon! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I opened my email and had 26 emails from fanfiction within the first two and a half hours this story was posted. I've gotten 9 reviews and multiple story alerts, author alerts and people favorite my story just based on the FIRST CHAPTER! I couldn't be happier. I think you guys deserve another chapter, because you're just freakin' awesome :) **

"I don't think I can do this," James said to his grandmother, Grammy. A week had passed since the police had showed up at his house and Officer Garcia had contacted his grandmother. She was more than happy to take in her grandson. She was rather lonely, as her husband had died a few years ago. Carlos and James friendship remained, and they'd had a few play dates since the sleepover.

"Of course you can honey," Grammy replied. Isabella Garcia had informed her of pee wee hockey tryouts and that Carlos was trying out. Grammy talked James into it as well. He _needed _friends. More than anything. "Look, there's Carlos!" She pointed to the little Hispanic boy across the ice, who waved excitedly. He skated over, falling twice.

"Hi James!" he exclaimed. "This is so cool! Aren't these helmets the best?" He rapped on the black helmet on his head.

"Carlos, come here sweetie!" his mom called from across the ice.

"Gotta go," Carlos told James, quickly skating back. He took a pretty bad spill on the ice. Grammy flinched.

"Carlos, are you okay?" she called.

He got up, seemingly unfazed by the fall. He rapped the helmet and called back, "Didn't feel a thing!" before continuing on to his mother.

Grammy laughed, and then realized the worried look on James' face. She kneeled to meet his level. "James, it's going to be alright. Falling looks a lot worse then it really is."

"It isn't the falling," James said, his brown eyes full of worry. "What if I mess up? What if the other kids don't like me?"

"James, the other kids will like you just fine," Grammy said.

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Grammy replied. "Just because you're you."

James smiled, but it faded as he thought of his second worry. "What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up," Grammy said. "And even if you do, it'll all be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Some things a grandmother just knows," she replied with a wink. James nervous expression remained. She sighed and pulled something out of her purse, wrapped in red paper with a bow on top.

"What's this?" James asked.

"A little something for your try out," Grammy said. "It should help you." James tore at the paper, and gasped at what he pulled out.

"A comb!" he exclaimed.

"Not just a comb," Grammy said. "A _lucky _comb."

"Huh?"

"A lucky comb. You comb your hair with it and you can't fail."

James eyes widened and he started combing his hair over and over with the 'lucky' comb. Grammy laughed at the little boy, taking the comb when they called for the kids.

"Can I keep it?" James asked. "In my pocket?"

Grammy smiled. "Sure." He took the comb and placed it carefully in his back pocket before proceeding to the line of kids. To his surprise, there were four girls suited up in gear.

The try outs were fairly easy. The kids just skated around the ice, pushing a puck into the net once. Every one of the kids was placed on a team, randomly selected beforehand, because it was, of course, pee wee. James, to his relief was placed on the team with Carlos. There was also a blonde kid who's name was Kendall, a boy with dark brown hair who looked about ready to wet himself, and the four girls he had seen earlier.

"Come on! Why do we get the girls?" Kendall whined. Saying this was a terrible idea on his part. One of the girls, the one with tanned skin and dark brown hair glared daggers at him, then was chasing him around the rink. He fell and she took the opportunity to beat him with her hockey stick.

"Kendall!" his mother shrieked and the coach skated over to break it up.

"Hey! Hey!" he yelled, taking the hockey stick from the girl. "We are a _team. _We support each other no matter what gender." He looked at Kendall. "And don't beat them up when they say something we don't like." He looked at the girl. "Now, to get acquainted, we're going out for ice cream as a team, my treat."

The team cheered, minus the dark haired girl and Kendall, who were too busy glaring at each other.

The team arrived at the ice cream parlor, each ordering what they wanted. They sat at a large table in the corner. Logan had talked to the four girls, learning each of their names. The dark haired one who beat Kendall with her hockey stick was Summer, the one with the pale blonde hair that almost reached her butt was Kellie, the one with the short, dirty blonde hair was Lindsay and the spunky redhead was Geena. He also learned that they had all been friends since kindergarten and loved hockey. He recognized them from school, having seen them a few times, but never got to know any of them. The same went for Carlos and James. Kendall had been his friend since last year, and he told Summer not to worry about him. Once he got his ice cream, he'd be over the entire thing.

Once they'd all gotten what they'd ordered, the coach proposed a toast. He stood up, explaining how they were a team and that, in order to win the championship, they needed to work together. They all ate, talking amongst themselves, before getting up to leave.

"Kendall," Summer called out, and the little blonde boy turned.

"What?" he asked, clearly aggravated.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Summer said. "For hitting you with my hockey stick."

"Oh," Kendall replied. "Okay."

"So are we friends?"

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, we're friends. You're really good at hockey."

"Thank you."

Over the next two practices, the team bonded quite well. In fact, they were so close by the third practice, that they now all sat at the same lunch table at school and had multiple play dates a week. They had realized that all of them were rather good at hockey, as well as the coach had. He felt like they had a good chance at the championship as any.

**A/N: Hope you liked! I don't know how much longer it'll be until the next chapter, but I'll try and make it soon! Reviews are very (very) welcome! :D (That's a hint) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so freaking sorry. I didn't mean to go without updating for that long. I was just a little stuck and finally had to tell myself to stop **_**reading **_**so much fanfiction and actually **_**writing **_**some instead. So I hope you enjoy this! **

Kendall Knight was just taking a seat at the table with his friends, who were engaged in a heated argument about what they were going to do for Halloween.

"No! We want to be princesses," Summer said stubbornly.

"Well we want to be superheroes!" Carlos yelled back.

"Princesses!"

"Superheroes!"

"Princesses!"

"Superheroes!"

"What's going on here?" Kendall asked Kellie, who was watching Summer and Carlos with everyone else like it was a tennis match.

"We think that we should all be princesses for Halloween," Kellie said. "And that you guys should be princes. But Carlos Logan and James think we should all be superheroes."

"Hey!" Kendall interrupted the argument. "Why can't the boys be superheroes and the girls be princesses."

"It doesn't work that way!" Little Carlos stamped his foot angrily. "Superheroes can't play with _princesses! _It's not right!"

"And princesses need to have princes!" Summer argued.

"I know how we can settle this," Kendall said. "Rock paper scissors. If Summer wins, we're princes and princesses. If Carlos wins, we're superheroes."

"Fine," Carlos grumbled.

"Bring it on!" Summer exclaimed.

"One, two, three, shoot!"

"Haha! YES! Superheroes rule!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Summer pouted.

"Yes it is!" Carlos exclaimed. "I won! And now we're superheroes!"

Summer pouted and Logan reassured her that they would be princes and princesses next year. This made her mood a little better, but she was bitter towards Carlos for a while afterwards. Especially when Halloween night rolled around.

The eight kids had gathered at Grammy's house to get ready for trick or treating and were just getting ready to leave. Kendall was Spiderman, Logan was Batman, Carlos was The Hulk, James was Superman, Summer was Catwoman, Lindsay was Wonder Woman, and Geena and Kellie were Blossom and Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls. All of the costumes were fairly thin and short, which didn't mix well with the chill in the Minnesota.

They had just begun trick or treating and Carlos was the first to complain.

"Mommy, I'm cold!" he whined. He had opted out of the body suit and just wanted to wear dark purple shorts and paint himself green. Bad planning on his part.

"I'm cold too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

The kids eventually got so freezing that they ended up having to go home. Grammy invited them over for a movie marathon.

"We should have been princes and princesses," Carlos grumbled on their way home and Summer smiled smugly at him.

**A/N: Sorry it's short and sucks. I'm not totally in it right now. I've been sick for far too long and can't think straight. Bleck. :( Oh well. Review. Or not. I promise the next chapter will be better. It's the hockey tournament! :D If anyone knows anything about hockey, feel free to message me how the game goes, because I honestly have no idea and will probably spend a lot of time researching it. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this chapter was supposed to be the hockey tournament, but I couldn't resist. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENDALL'S LOVER (aka Kellie)! :D It is my amazing best friend's birthday today. And this chapter is just for her. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND HOPE YOU HAVE AN AWESOME 15****TH****! And I also felt bad about the sucky chapter yesterday. So anyway, onward with the chapter! **

"Leave me alone, Caroline," seven year old Kellie Clove walked away, long hair swishing behind her.

"Why should I?" Caroline Fitzpatrick was one of the schools biggest bullies and wouldn't leave you alone until you were sufficiently in tears. She was in third grade, a whole year older than Kellie and has been following her around all of recess. "I haven't even got to make fun of you yet."

"Leave me alone," Kellie grumbled.

"No," Caroline replied, stalking around Kellie and stopping in front of her. Kellie turned to walk the other way…right into a corner. When she turned back around Caroline was right in front of her, blocking her escape.

"What do you want?" Kellie asked.

"Why do you play hockey, Clove?" Caroline asked. "That's a _boy _sport."

"So what if I play hockey?" Kellie asked. "Lots of girls play hockey. Cherie Piper won a gold medal in the 2002 Olympics in hockey."

"Just because girls _play _doesn't mean they _should_," Caroline spat. "Hockey is for boys and that's why they don't have girl teams here."

Kellie could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes, but she held them back. There was no _way _she was going to cry in front of Caroline. She had to stay strong.

"So what if they don't have girl teams?" Kellie looked up at Kendall, who was standing next to her now. "I think she does pretty well on the boy team."

Seeing Kendall stand up to Caroline was really something. She was about a foot taller than him and a lot wider. Kellie was nonetheless, relieved someone had come to her rescue before she broke down crying.

"If there aren't girl teams, girls aren't _meant _to play hockey!" Caroline exclaimed. "It's not right."

"Who says?" Kendall asked.

"Me."

"Well you're wrong," Kendall said bravely. "I think girls should play hockey, even if it's on a boys team. Especially if they're as good as Kellie is. She's the best forward I've ever seen."

Kellie positively beamed at this. Kendall thought she was good at hockey! And he was kind of cute…

"Whatever," Caroline said. "I'm not going to waste my time listening to you talk about hockey. I've got better things to do." She stormed off, yelling at one kid, "Hey fatty! Get over here!"

"Thanks," Kellie said, realizing that she was sitting on the ground. Caroline had been hovering over her so much that she kept getting closer and closer to it.

"You're welcome," Kendall said. "It's true though. You're really good."

Kellie blushed and smiled, which Kendall returned and held out his hand for her. "Need help?" She took it and he helped her get up. "What do you want to do now?"

"I'll race you to the swingset," Kellie said. "Last one to get there has to push the other one."

"You're on," Kendall said. "On your mark, get set…."

But Kellie was already off, laughing on her way. "Hey! No fair!" Kendall yelled, running after her.

"I never said we had to say go," Kellie yelled back. "Yes! I win!"

"Not fair, you cheated!"

"No I didn't," Kellie replied smugly. "You can't cheat if there's no rules."

Kendall pondered this for a minute. "Fine," he said eventually. "You win, but next time, there's rules."

"Fine," Kellie said. "But you have to push me on the swing now!" She sat down on it and Kendall got behind her, lightly pushing her back every time she came back to him. He was good at it. Every push Kellie soared higher and higher, but always returning to safety with him. From that day forward, Kendall was her knight in shining armor.

**A/N: Okay, I thought that was cute. :) I hope you enjoyed it too. And if you know anything about hockey, please either review or PM me. Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry again for the lack of update. My mind has been a million places at once recently. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I explained hockey alright! :P**

They had done it. Their team had made the Pee Wee Hockey Championships! It had been 6 months since tryouts and the team was as close as ever. The kids ate lunch together everyday at school and were often at each other's houses. Coach Peters was ecstatic, to say the least. He had never had a team that was so close to each other, and the closer the team was, the better they played.

Now here they were. The championship started in ten minutes exactly and Coach Peters was getting the team pumped up.

"Okay guys, no matter what goes down here today, I'll be proud of you for making it this far," he said. "Just play your hardest and best. Remember we're against the hardest team in the league. They're all huge kids. But I think we can take them. Put your hands in. Teamwork on three. One, two, three…."

"TEAMWORK!" the kids yelled and Coach Peters ushered them in.

It was the third trimester. The score was close. Their team was only down a few points. Geena was face to face with a kid twice her size and weight.

"You're never going to win this thing," he spat at her. "Because your team is full of _girls." _

"I'll show you just what this _girl _can do," Geena muttered as the ref blew the whistle. She stole the puck with ease from the bigger kid and, being the smallest on their team, easily slid under his arm. The other team was clearly not expecting it and she swung the puck around into the net. Her team cheered and she beamed. The score was now tied. One more score and they'd win.

"Great job Geena!" Coach Peters said, patting her on the back triumphantly. "Take a break. James, you're in."

The boy excitedly started to put his helmet on and skated onto the ice. He looked around for Grammy, waving excitedly when he spotted her. Unfortunately, at that moment, a huge kid from the other team skated over and smashed him into the wall before he had the chance to completely put his helmet on.

"James!" the team cried. The poor brunette had fallen to the ice and was nearly out cold. The ref called a time out and the team skated over.

"Penalty!" Coach Peters yelled.

"What?" the other coach yelled. "How?"

"He just slammed my kid into the wall! He's nearly knocked out!"

"He was on the ice and had his helmet on!"

"No he didn't!"

"Actually, he did," the ref said. "That's not a penalty."

"WHAT?" Coach Peters roared.

The ref put his hands up in surrender. "I just call 'em as I see 'em."

Coach Peterson huffed and went over to his team. "Well that wasn't called as a penalty."

"WHAT?"

"My words exactly."

"What are we going to do?"

"Geena, you're back in," Coach Peters said. "Can you handle that?"

"Won't let you down coach!" she said, grinning her front toothless smile.

"Great," Coach Peters said, leading a half-conscious James to the bench.

"Okay guys," Kendall said, taking over with natural leader skills. "We're going to go out there and kick their butts for doing that to James. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Okay, here's the plan…"

Logan was the one to take part in the face-off. He moved to the center of the ice and was against a kid about a head taller than him.

_Relax, _he told himself. _Just remember the plan. _The ref blew his whistle and dropped the puck, which Logan swiftly took hold of. He then skated off, faking to Kendall and passing it to Kellie. Kellie took hold, skillfully skating around the other team and passing to Carlos, who was on the other side of the rink. He passed to Lindsay, who was right in front of the net, so obviously blocked. The team moved in to take it, but before they could, she slid it to Summer, who was behind the net and while the other team was momentarily distracted, skated around and made a goal. They did it. They'd won!

Coach Peters was screaming and jumping up and down while the other coach looked baffled.

"We just got beat…by a team…with girls," he said.

"That is _exactly _where a sexist attitude gets you," Coach Peters said. "Loserville!" He stuck his tongue out rather childishly, but he didn't care. The team skated over, all beaming.

"I am so proud of you guys," Coach Peters said.

"After what they did to James, we had to win," Lindsay said.

"It's what you always told us coach," Summer said.

"Your team is your family. Love them and always have their back," Kellie recited.

Coach Peters couldn't be more proud. "Come here!" He wrapped all of the kids in a group hug. "Pizza and ice cream! On me!"

James was just coming out of his drowsiness.

"We won!" Carlos exclaimed.

"We did? How come I didn't see it?"

"You were almost knocked out by a Neanderthal on the other team," Logan said.

"So we kicked their butts," Kendall smiled.

James looked at Logan. "What's a Neanderthal?"

The rest of them laughed and left the rink. They were hugged by their parents and cameras flashed from every direction. The ref presented them with a giant trophy.

Coach Peters was so insanely ecstatic that he didn't care if they got the trophy or not. He was just so happy that all of the kids had worked together to stand up for each other and win the championship.

But the trophy was a nice reminder.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I liked it. :) Please review! I love them :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again, so sorry about the lack of updates. I have a terrible case of writer's block. I tried to get my parents to let me stay home from school this week to get rid of it, but no such luck. :( Well I hope this chapter doesn't suck too bad. **

Kendall Knight was sick.

He claimed he felt fine. But the fact that he ran to the sink to promptly vomit after this, told his mother otherwise. She insisted he go back to bed and he grumbled, climbing under the covers. She brought him crackers and ginger ale and took his temperature.

Despite all protests, Kendall was staying home from school that day. End of story.

"Where's Kendall?" Kellie asked, first thing they entered the classroom.

"I don't know," Logan said. "He wasn't on the bus this morning."

"Maybe he was abducted by aliens!" Carlos exclaimed, earning a thwack on the head from Summer.

"Of course he didn't," Summer said. "Aliens aren't real dummy."

"Would Mrs. Parker know?" Geena questioned.

"Maybe," James replied. "Let's ask."

The seven kids approached the teacher's desk.

"Mrs. Parker?" Kellie asked. "Do you know where Kendall is?"

"His mother called this morning," the teacher replied. "He's home sick today."

"No!" they exclaimed. Mrs. Parker cocked her head curiously.

"What's wrong?" The seven kids all looked at each other, exchanging glances.

"Can we tell her?" Lindsay asked.

"I think we can trust her," Summer replied.

"Okay, we can," Carlos said and they all huddled around her desk.

"Today's our secret meeting," Logan whispered. "For our secret club."

"Sounds interesting," Mrs. Parker said, leaning in to the children's conversation. "Does this secret club have a name?"

"That's what's wrong," Geena said. "We were going to come up with a name today and Kendall's the leader."

"And now that he's gone, we can't have our secret meeting," Lindsay said.

"Well," Mrs. Parker said, motioning them in closer. "I have a top secret assignment for your secret club. Think you can handle that?"

The seven year olds nodded excitedly, leaning in to hear their top secret assignment.

"After school today, I need you to take Kendall his homework," Mrs. Parker said. "Maybe his mom would let you stay to have your secret meeting. Can you do that for me?"

They all nodded and Logan, being the most responsible, took the homework from their teacher. They all went back to their desks and Mrs. Parker couldn't help but smile at the children's excitement.

"Kendall, honey," his mother said, shaking the little boy awake. "You have some visitors."

Kendall sat up groggily as his friends entered his room and his mood got ten times happier. They all gathered around his bed and Logan handed him the homework.

"Hey guys!" Kendall exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi Kendall," they all chorused.

"When we got here we asked your mom if we can have our meeting," Kellie said. "And she said yes!"

"Then I call this secret meeting of our secret club to order!" Kendall declared. "First order of business, a name."

They sat around in silence, all thinking of a possible name for their club. In the room next door, someone turned on the TV and the first thing they heard was, "Tina you fat lard, come get some dinner!"

The kids all burst out laughing and couldn't stop for a good ten minutes.

"I think we have our name," Kendall said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"The Fat Lards of course!"

From that day forward, the Fat Lards would have each other's backs through thick and thin, and each quickly learned that when one was sick, a meeting was called to order at that person's house, complete with the movie from which their name originated. Napoleon Dynamite.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review because it makes me really happy! :D See?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy February! 1000 hits? THAT deserves an update! :) Thank you to the lovely Geena for this idea! :) And I'm not so slow with updates anymore! YAY ME! :D Enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

It was Valentine's Day. Lindsay's absolute favorite holiday. Even though she was only in 3rd grade, she loved the idea of romance and her Prince Charming sweeping her off her feet. The class had been assigned 'secret valentines' to get presents for each other. Lindsay had an easy one. James.

She had decided on a new mirror. Over the past two years since his dad had been arrested, he had definitely come out of his shell and even gotten a little vain. Last week Kendall was annoyed during their Fat Lard Club meeting when James, _yet again _pulled out his comb and mirror. When he was done combing his hair, he started another annoying habit of his. Talking to his mirror.

"Carlos," Kendall said and the small Latino jumped into action. He tackled James, knocking the mirror out of his hands which sent it flying across the blacktop. When James went to go retrieve it, it was smashed to pieces. He shrieked.

"You two will pay!" he declared. Hence, the new mirror. She had also written an acrostic poem using his name. J for jazzy, A for awesome, M for mysterious, E for enthusiastic and S for silly. She felt confident in her gift and knew it was sitting on his desk as she walked to class. She skipped ahead excitedly to see what her secret valentine had left on her desk.

When she reached the classroom, Lindsay was happy to find a fluffy panda with big green eyes on her desk, along with a pack of Skittles, her favorite candy and an enveloped note. Curiosity got the best of her and she ripped it open to reveal just a pink note card reading, _'Be my Valentine?' _

Lindsay looked around the classroom, wondering who it could be. She sat down and wondered as the rest of the class flooded into the room, chatting excitedly about their secret valentines. The unmasking take place right before lunch.

"Alright kids," said the teacher after they had finished their math lesson. "Today is the reveal of your secret valentines. Who wants to go first?" Several kids raised their hands. The process continued until James raised his hand.

"Lindsay," he said, not missing a beat. Her heart thudded. James was her secret valentine! He was cute and really nice to her.

The process continued until they were allowed to get up and say thank you to their secret valentines.

"Thank you Lindsay," James said when they met in the middle of the classroom. "I really like the mirror. Carlos won't be getting hold of this one!"

"Yes," was all Lindsay said.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll be your Valentine," Lindsay said.

"Oh really?" James face lit up. "Cool."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So what now?"

The bell rang for lunch to begin.

"I'll race you to the lunch room?"

"You're on!"

From that year forward on Valentine's Day, there was always a small enveloped note card on Lindsay's desk. Every year, she was James Diamond's valentine.

**A/N: Aww, Valentine-y fluff! Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe summer is almost over!" Carlos exclaimed. In a week's time, the eight of them were going into fourth grade in Mr. Crepsley's class. They were all terrified. They had heard terrible rumors about him from the fourth graders last year.

"I heard he hangs bad kids from the ceiling by their toenails!"

"I heard that at night he turns into a bat."

"I heard that if he thinks you look tasty he'll steal you and drink your blood!"

"He's a vampire!"

"You guys are all nuts," Logan stated. "There's no such thing as vampires."

"Oh yeah?" Carlos asked. "Well last year Amy Whites was in his class and she disappeared halfway through the year!"

"She moved away," Logan said. "Seriously guys, I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah until he takes you away and sucks _your _blood!" Carlos protested. "I'm taking the precaution of wearing garlic to school all year."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Can we just figure out how to spend our last few days of summer?"

Carlos' face lit up. "I have an idea!" He ran up to his room, looking for all the necessary items.

"This can't be good…"

A half hour later the eight kids were at the top of the highest hill in the town along with helmets, towels for capes, and a dolly that Carlos' mom had brought home from work.

"This is going to be awesome."

"Is this safe?"

"No idea." Carlos got on the dolly and the rest of the kids stared at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"No," six of them said in unison.

"This is crazy," Kellie said.

"You're going to get hurt," Kendall agreed.

"Well I'm going to do it anyway," Carlos said. He looked at the only one who didn't say no: Geena. "You coming?"

Geena took a deep breath. "Yeah." The rest of them looked at her like she was nuts as she climbed on the dolly.

"Ready?"

"Not really."

"GO!"

Carlos began to roll them down the hill. Geena screamed loudly, but it soon turned into laughter. This was fun! Until they hit the bottom and flipped over each other.

"Ow."

"Ow."

"That hurt."

"Want to do it again?"

"HECK YES!"

The two, grinning, brought the dolly back up the hill and repeated their stunt, having more and more fun each time they did it.

"Wait, Geena."

This had been the fifth or sixth time down, neither of them had really counted. Carlos stopped going up the hill.

"What?"

"You're bleeding!"

She looked down at her scraped knee. "Oh. So I am."

"Come here."

She sat on the ground as Carlos instructed and he pulled a band-aid out of his pocket and placed it over the cut.

"There." He stepped back to admire his work.

"Thank you Dr. Carlos," Geena teased, but really she was flattered by his kindness. "Want to go again now?"

"Let's do it!"

Carlos reached out a hand to help her up and Geena couldn't ignore the little flutter of her heart as they touched. From then on out, Geena was the only person who would ever try Carlos' stunts. Which was okay with him.

**A/N: Awww! Ceena fluff! They're so cute! Next up is some Sogan lovin! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Logan Mitchell never knew the meaning of depression. He was always a fairly happy kid. He always had a smile on his face and only got slightly sad occasionally.

Until that dreaded February day.

The group was now in fifth grade. They were finally at the top! The year was going great for all of them. Logan had the top grades of the class and great friends. He was sitting with them at lunch one day, laughing as usual, when the assistant principal came over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong Ms. Smith?" he asked.

"Please come with me, Mister Mitchell," she replied, her tone kinder and softer than usual. Logan was a little confused, but got up and followed as she instructed. They ended up in the main office, where his mother was waiting for him, tears flowing down her cheeks and the secretary handing her tissues.

"Oh, Logan," she said, enveloping her only son into her arms and crying some more.

"Mom," Logan said. "Mom, it's alright." He hugged her and rubbed her back, even though he was still clueless.

"No it's not Logan," she sobbed.

"What happened mom?"

"Logan…it's your father."

Logan froze. "What's wrong with dad?" His dad was his hero. He was a doctor at the only hospital in town and did a pretty darn good job at it! Logan wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

"Logan…" His mom pulled back and looked her son in the eyes. "He's dead."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Ms. Smith said.

"No!" Logan exclaimed. "No, no NO! He's not dead!"

"Sweetheart…"

"No! He's not!" Logan tore himself out of his mother's grasp and ran out of the office. They called after him, but he didn't turn back. He ran and threw himself into a corner in the part of the school farthest away from the office. He sat down and he cried. And cried. And cried.

"Logan! Logan!" It was Summer that found him. "Logan, thank goodness." She knelt down beside him. "Ms. Smith came and found us. She told us what happened. I'm so sorry Logan."

"I don't understand!" Logan exclaimed. "This morning, he was so alive. He made pancakes for breakfast, like he does every Friday. He was whistling. He took me to school on his way to work. And now he's just….gone."

"Logan, he's not gone," Summer said.

"Yes he is! He's dead!"

"Well yes he's _dead, _but he's not _gone." _

"How? He's dead. He's not coming back. That sounds like gone to me," Logan replied bitterly.

"If you love someone, they're never really gone," Summer said. "They live on in here." She pointed right to where his heart was.

"But…he told me he'd always be there for me. He'd be at all my hockey games and school competitions and he'd see me graduate medical school…"

"He will, Logan," Summer said soothingly. "He'll always be watching. He's always going to be there, you just won't see him."

"But I want to be able to see him!" Logan exclaimed. "I want to be able to see him, to touch him…"

"You will again," Summer said.

"How?"

"Well you're going to die one day, right?"

"Duh."

"Well, you'll see each other then. He'll be watching you. He'll be loving you from Heaven. And when you die, he'll be waiting there for you."

Logan looked at the girl in front of him in utter amazement. "How is it that you always know just what to say?"

"It's a gift." The two shared a laugh, but Logan stopped short, remembering he wasn't supposed to yet.

"He would've wanted you to be happy, you know," Summer said.

"I know," Logan said. "I just don't know if I want to yet."

"Happy or not, I'll be here," Summer said. "So will the rest of us. That's what friends are for, Logan."

The two smiled at each other. From that day on, whenever one was sad, they knew they had 7 other amazing friends to help them up again.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter I think I'll start the prank wars :) There will only be 2-3 middle school chapters, due to my lack of ideas. Unless you guys have some….;D Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter was sad. This one won't be! Yay! :D And last chapter, I kinda forgot to mention how Logan's dad died as smileyface1627 pointed out, so thanks for that. It was supposed to be a car crash. So now you know. :D**

"It's incredible," said Kendall.

"It's amazing," agreed Logan.

"Beautiful," breathed James.

"I think I'm in love," Carlos exclaimed.

"Guys…it's a cardboard crown."

"Way to ruin it Kellie."

"This is dumb," Lindsay said. "What the heck is it for anyway?" The eight students were now in the sixth grade, in art class. They'd all chosen it as an elective because the class was easy and the teacher didn't care what they did as long as it was 'creative.' At the time, she was currently engrossed in a romance novel and eating chocolates at her desk.

"This, is the Prank Wars crown, to be rewarded to the King of Pranks!" Carlos declared.

"What exactly _are _the Prank Wars?" Geena asked.

"It's starting this year, as an annual event to see who can pulls the best pranks without getting pranked," Logan said. "We made a rule book too."

James and Kendall pulled out a giant cardboard book and made dramatic gestures at it.

"Whoever's last to get pranked wins," Logan exclaimed. "Let the prank wars begin!" All of the boys put their hands in the middle. "May the best man win."

"More like _boy," _Summer scoffed after a brief discussion with the girls. "And what's this 'man' stuff? We want in."

"Oh Summer, Summer, Summer," James said. "The prank wars is strictly no girls allowed."

"And why not?"

"Girls can't handle this kind of stuff," Kendall said.

"So we can play hockey against some of the biggest goons in Alvarado, but we can't play in a little prank war?" Geena asked.

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Logan said.

"What do you think, we're made of glass?" Kellie asked. "We. Want. In."

"No," Carlos said.

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"Tell you what," Lindsay said. "We play in this prank wars. If we win, we get in. If we lose, you boys can have your fun without us."

"Fine," Kendall said, after a brief discussion with the boys. He held out his hand and the two shook on it. "May the best man…"

"Or woman!" Geena added.

"…or woman, win. There, happy?"

"Ecstatic," Lindsay replied, smirking.

"Don't confuse us with your big words!" Carlos exclaimed. "Let the pranking begin."

Logan could not be more proud of himself. He had set up an excellent trap for the next person that entered his house. His mom had freshly baked cookies on the counter and his friends were on the way. Clear saran wrap covered the threshold to the house. It was perfect!

As he waited, he sat himself down to munch on a cookie. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and he went to answer it.

"Hey Summer," he said.

"Hey Logan," she replied. "Could you come outside for a minute? I think there's a stray cat on your front yard."

"Of course!" he exclaimed. Logan and Summer shared a love for cats. "Let me just go grab one of Tubber's treats." He ran back inside, then back to the doorway. Unfortunately, he'd totally forgotten about his prank and ran straight into it, making Summer howl with laughter.

"That was too easy!" she laughed.

"Not fair!" Logan exclaimed.

"It's totally fair," Summer said. "I checked the rule book! And to me, Logan, it looks like you just pranked yourself!"

"What? Wait…aww man!"

**A/N: First chapter of the Prank Wars! I've decided to draw it out a little bit to make the story longer. Hope you all liked it, next one should be up soon…ish….um…teehee? Reviews make me smile really big….like this :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I am so busy all the time and have had some writer's block with this story in particular, so if you have any good pranks, please tell me and you will be thanked greatly! Now on with the story! :)**

Grammy was surprised to hear a knock on the door at 8 am on Saturday morning, but opened it to a cheerful Lindsay and wasn't all that surprised any longer.

"Well hello early bird," she greeted the sixth grader.

"Morning Grammy," she replied. "I brought you a muffin. My mom made them."

"Well aren't you sweet," Grammy gushed. "So what brings you here so early?"

"I'm here for James."

"Oh, he's asleep, I'll just go get him…"

"Wait," the twelve year old interrupted. "I'm actually here on Prank Wars business."

"Oh really?" Grammy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Lindsay replied. "See, the boys won't let us do them if one of us doesn't win this year. So each of us has to prank one of them, and I got James."

"Well," Grammy pondered. "As a grandmother, I really shouldn't let you prank my grandson…" The blonde girl's face fell, but Grammy smiled warmly. "But as a fellow woman, I believe we should fight for our rights. Go for it."

Lindsay squealed. "Thanks Grammy!" she exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie."

She didn't know what to expect until a couple hours later when James was in the shower. She heard a shriek and ran up to the bathroom.

"What's wrong James?" she asked. The twelve year old was standing in front of the mirror, horrified look on his face, caressing his once brown hair. It was currently a bright red color. Grammy stifled a laugh.

"What happened?" James shrieked.

"Well sweetie, it looks like you've been pranked."

"Who was it?"

By Monday, the color still hadn't washed out of James' hair. Mortified, he walked into the classroom. People gawked and there were giggles from the corner of the room. Lindsay, Kellie, Geena and Summer were the ones giggling, and the rest of the guys were dumbfounded.

"Dude, what happened?" Carlos asked.

"Lindsay happened," James growled, glaring in her direction.

"Come on," Kendall groaned. "Now there's only three of us!"

"Uh, two actually," Logan said, sinking in his seat.

"Aww come on, you too?"

"It was Summer…that dang saran wrap trick."

"Logan, you pranked yourself," Summer retaliated.

Carlos snorted. "Dude…"

"Two down, two to go," Geena grinned and the four girls high fived.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, and any prank ideas are greatly appreciated. Review please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at lunch, it was Carlos' turn to get pranked. Geena had come up with the perfect plan. Carlos was most unsuspecting when hungry, so lunchtime was the perfect time to prank him. And she didn't even have to think of anything fancy! She could do something incredibly simple and he wouldn't suspect a thing.

Once everyone had sat down at the table and was engaged in conversation, she began to set up. Carlos was usually the last one to sit, as he had class all the way across campus from the lunch room and got the most food. She'd made sure that the only empty seat was the one next to hers when everyone had entered.

"Carlos!" she called, pointing to the seat next to her. He smiled and set down his tray.

"Nice try," he said, pointing to the leftover cake from her mom's birthday on the chair. "Did you really think I'd fall for that?" He moved the chair away and pulled up another, sitting down. When he did, there was a loud _squish, _and the girls started to giggle.

"No, but I knew you'd fall for _that," _Geena said, smirking. "I figured that the guys would suspect something and warn you, so I set up a default." As Carlos stood up, the girls burst into fits of laughter and the guys grimaced at the peanut butter sandwich that was currently stuck to the seat of the boy's pants.

"Aww man!" Carlos exclaimed, sitting again, which resulted in an even louder _squish. _

"I don't get why you guys just don't give up," Summer said after the laughter had died. "You guys haven't pranked _any_ of us yet, and now there's only Kendall."

"Kendall will win!" Logan declared.

"And restore honor to us all!" James agreed.

"I don't think you can talk, buddy," Lindsay said, fingering James' hair, which was still a bright red color. He smacked her hands away and glared.

"I'm not giving up," Kendall said. "I _will _win this, and _will _be declared the King of Pranks!"

Unfortunately for Kendall, Kellie knew something that the rest didn't. She knew that every Saturday morning at 6:30, Kendall left the house to go jogging. She knew this because he had asked her to accompany him on several occasions. So at 6:30 on that Saturday, she stood in front of his house with a banana cream pie in her hands. Corny, she knew, but it was still a prank. And when Kendall was out, the girls would have declared victory and superiority.

Kendall came out of the front door and turned around to lock it. When he turned back around, there was something tasty and sticky on his face. Wiping pie out of his eyes, he had full view of Kellie, laughing her butt off.

"Okay fine," Kendall said. "You win."

"Yes," Kellie said. "I do."

"But not before this." Before Kellie knew it, Kendall had grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed their lips together. She was immensely shocked by this, but a small part of her relinquished with joy over her crush on him.

When Kendall pulled away, he grinned. "Now, you have pie on your face too." The two stood in an awkward silence for a minute. "Forget this ever happened?"

"Agreed."

"Want to go for a jog with me?"

Kellie smiled. "I'd love that."

That Monday at school, everything was back to normal. The Prank Wars were over.

"But wait," Logan asked. "Which one of you won?"

"All of us," Lindsay replied and the boys looked confused.

"We all decided that we don't want to prank each other. We just wanted to show you guys that girls are better," Summer explained.

"Fine, you get to be in the prank wars from now on," Kendall said.

"Nah," Kellie said. "They're stupid."

"But isn't the whole reason you did this is so you could be in them?" James asked.

"No, it was to prove that girls were better," Geena said. "And we did."

"But who gets the crown?" Carlos asked.

"None of us," Lindsay said.

"But you won," Logan protested.

"We have a better idea," Summer said and the girls smiled evilly.

"Guys…I don't like this," Carlos whimpered.

The next day, all of the boys had come to school with pink hair.

"This is so unfair," James said. "I _just _got all the red out."

**A/N: Well, this concludes the Prank Wars. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry I took so long to update. Life has been crazy busy and I had no ideas at all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

"Why does camping have to be outside?" James whined as the eight seventh graders trekked up the mountain. It was a long weekend and Kellie's dad had volunteered to take them all camping.

"Yeah!" Summer agreed. "I hate the wilderness."

"I'm afraid of heights!" Geena exclaimed.

"Come on guys. This will be fun!" Kellie exclaimed.

"How do you hate the wilderness?" Lindsay asked Summer.

"I just do!"

"Guys, this will be fun!" Kellie's dad said. "Just wait and see."

"Just watch out for bears," Carlos threatened.

Geena, Summer and James stopped in their tracks. "Watch out for _what?"_

"I think this is a good spot," Kellie's dad said, as they reached level ground. All of them set down their backpacks and began digging for tents. "James, Carlos, Logan, you want to help me with these tents? Kendall, can you help the girls?"

"Sure thing," Kendall replied, as he pulled the tent stuff out of his backpack.

"Mr. Clove?" James asked. "Are there really bears out here?"

"Yeah," he replied. "But we're pretty far away from them, and they shouldn't bug us as long as we keep the food away from them."

"Okay," James replied uneasily, still worried.

"Watch out James…the bears are going to come and get you," Logan teased.

"Shut up. Mr. Clove said that they should leave us alone."

"Yes, but they tend to have a liking for seventh grade boys who use too much hair product," Kendall said, dead serious.

"N-no they don't," James replied, praying he was right.

"Don't be so sure about that."

Suddenly something jumped out and onto James. He screamed, flailing wildly.

"Sucker!" Carlos exclaimed as the other three boys laughed hysterically.

"That was mean!" James yelled, storming over to the girls.

As darkness fell across the mountains, all of the campers were asleep. Well, almost all of them.

"Carlos," James hissed. "Carlos!"

"Five more minutes…" the sleepy Hispanic grumbled.

"Carlos! This is important!" James hissed. "I think I hear something."

"It's probably just the wind," Logan said, waking up after hearing their conversation.

"Will you guys just go to sleep?" Kendall asked, who was now up too.

Outside the tent, something emitted a low growl.

"Does the wind do that Logan?" James asked.

"Okay, don't panic," Logan said. "There's a reasonable explanation for this."

"Yeah there is! There's a bear outside our tent!" James exclaimed.

"Don't yell!" Kendall whispered. "You'll scare it and it'll attack us. And like Kellie's dad said, we should be fine as long as there's no food."

Carlos slid sheepishly into his sleeping bag. Logan raised an eyebrow and threw back the top of his sleeping bag, revealing multiple Twinkie wrappers. "Carlos!"

"I was hungry!"

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die!" James whimpered.

"No, we're not," Kendall said. "We just have to stay quiet and hope it doesn't smell the food."

There was a louder growl and the tent shook.

"I spoke too soon," Kendall whimpered.

"What do we do?" Carlos asked, looking at Logan.

"How should I know?"

"You always know the answer to things!"

"Guys!" James interrupted. "One of us has to go out there and get Kellie's dad. I'll go."

"James! That's freaking insane!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I know. But someone has to do it. Just hope I make it out alive."

"James no!" Carlos said. "You can't do this!"

"I have to!" With that, James swept out of the tent. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the bear, who growled loudly as James screamed. The tent shook once more, but harder this time.

All three of the boys screamed loudly.

"James!" Logan exclaimed.

"Shut up! You're just going to make the bear…" Kendall was cut off by the tent shaking even harder. "Angrier!"

"Now you're shouting too!"

"Logan, just shut up!"

"You shut up!"

The tent shook even harder, even to the point of rolling over. All three boys screamed and scrambled for the exit.

Outside, James and the girls were all laughing hysterically at the other three rolling on the ground.

"Wait…where's the bear?" Carlos asked.

"There was no bear," Kellie said.

"Then what was happening?" Kendall asked.

"That was us," Lindsay smiled smugly. "Payback for scaring James so bad earlier."

"You should have seen your faces!" James laughed. "Priceless!"

"James, I'm confused. You were in on this? The whole time? But you were so scared," Logan said.

"Yeah, it's called acting. And…scene," James said, taking a bow. All of the girls clapped for him.

"Whasgoinon?" A very tired looking Mr. Clove emerged the third tent.

"Nothing dad, go back to sleep," Kellie said.

Mr. Clove just nodded and fell back into his tent, too tired to do anything else.

"Dude!" Kendall exclaimed, hitting James' arm. "You really had us scared!"

"Yeah! We thought the bear ate you or something!" Carlos added.

"And you deserved it," James smirked. There was a soft rustling in the bushes behind them. They all screamed and flew back into their tents as a bunny emerged from the forest.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

"Twin day?" Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, Kellie, Geena, Summer and Lindsay all sat in the back corner of the cafeteria, next to the vending machines and the student council posters. It was spirit week and the next day was twin day.

"Lindsay's my twin!" James exclaimed.

"What? Why me?"

"So I can get you to wear something other than jeans and t-shirts!"

"Kellie, want to be my twin?" Kendall asked.

"Sure!"

"Carlos, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Tacos?"

"Yeah! But do you want to be twins?"

"Sure!"

"Summer?" Logan asked.

"Considering we're the only two left…"

"Great," Kendall said. "We'll all meet up at the mall after school to pick out our outfits."

After school the eight eighth graders met up at the Alvarado mall and split up to pick their clothes. Kellie and Kendall went into Front Row Sports, emerging five minutes later with their matching jerseys.

"Hmm, that was easy," Kendall said.

"Yeah. And the others are going to be at least 20 more minutes."

"Want to split a Cinnabon? On me?"

Kellie smiled. "I'd love that."

"Hulk!"

"Batman!"

"Hulk!"

"Batman!"

"Batman!"

"Hulk!"

"Hah! I win!" Carlos exclaimed.

"What? Not fair!"

"Rock paper scissors?"

"You're on!" Carlos and Geena played, and Carlos won. "I still win!"

"Fine, but I get to pick shoes."

"Fine."

****At Journey's*****

"Uh uh. No way I'm wearing those."

"You said I got to pick shoes."

"When did I say tha….oh yeah…"

"Hah!"

"Logan no!" Summer exclaimed.

"Come on! Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" Logan paired his plea this time with a puppy face Summer couldn't resist. He was just so cute!

"Fine."

Lindsay and James were the last two to enter the food court.

"An hour? Guys, really?"

"It was James' fault. He dragged me around the whole freakin' mall!"

"Hey! Fashion takes time!"

"Let's just go now, please."

*****The next day at school******

"Awww, cute!" Kellie exclaimed when James and Lindsay entered the school. They were both wearing jeans, white v-necks paired with black vests and Converse.

"Thanks! You guys look awesome too," Lindsay said to Kellie and Kendall, who were wearing matching Minnesota Wilds jerseys. "Oh my gosh, look at Geena and Carlos!"

The two were wearing The Hulk shirts, helmets and…

"Hot pink Vans?" Kendall snickered.

"Geena made me!" Carlos whined. "We look ridiculous!"

"Not as ridiculous as them," James said as Logan and Summer entered, wearing sweater vests and khaki pants.

"Nice look Summer," Geena laughed.

"Shut. Up."

**A/N: Thought this would be a fun chapter. Short, I know. Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been having some trouble with writer's block, but hopefully it will pass. Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE STORY! **

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Kendall exclaimed.

"It's even cooler than I thought it would be!" Geena agreed. The eight 14-year olds had been waiting for years to go to hockey camp, but never could because of the age limit. They had all saved and begged their parents enough to the point that they got to go. It was all they could talk about for the past six months, and a pretty good last hoo-rah before high school.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Carlos exclaimed as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the camp. They hopped out and were directed to the dorms on the college campus that the camp was held at.

"Girls dorms are this way!" one of the camp counselors, Jennifer, said, pointing the small group of girls to where they were staying. "Guys, go with Matt. We will not tolerate boys in the girls dorms, or vice versa. If we find that any guys or girls have snuck out, there will be a severe punishment."

On the second night at camp, Kellie, Summer, Geena and Lindsay were crawling into bed, a light tapping on their window made them jump.

Kellie tiptoed over and threw it opened, revealing Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan.

"What are you guys doing here?" she hissed. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Yeah, that's half the fun," James said.

"I tried to tell them, but no one ever listens to the smart guy," Logan said.

"Can it, Logina, you were all for it," Carlos retaliated. "Now can we please come in? It's cold out here."

Kellie stepped out of the way and the four boys hopped over the window and into the room.

"Dang! You're dorms are so much nicer than ours," Kendall said.

"Ooh! Sour patch kids!" James exclaimed, reaching for the bag.

"So, what should we do," Logan asked.

"Why are you even here?" Lindsay asked.

"We were bored," Carlos mumbled through a mouthful of sour patch kids.

"So you came here?" Summer asked.

"Obviously," Kendall said.

"Why?" Geena hissed. "If we get caught, we're _all _screwed."

"We're not going to get caught," James said. "The counselors don't even care."

"Obviously, your counselor is _nothing _like Jen," Kellie said.

"Yeah," Lindsay agreed. "She does random dorm checks throughout the night."

"What? Why?" Logan asked.

Summer gave him a blank look. "To make sure things like _this _don't happen you nincompoop!"

"Oh, right," Logan said.

"Everyone calm down," Kendall said. "Kellie, when was the last time Jen checked your room?"

"About five minutes before you got here," she replied.

"Then we should be good for a while," Kendall said. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

Finally convinced, the girls gave in.

"I can tell a story!" Summer exclaimed.

"Oooh! Story time!" Carlos exclaimed, taking a seat in front of Summer.

"What's this story going to be about?" Logan asked.

"Us," Summer replied. "But as fruits!"

"Huh?"

"It's fun," Summer said, settling in. "So, I'm a guava…"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Girls!" Jennifer called. "Are you decent?"

Horror crossed the faces of the eight teenagers and it took another knock and yell for one of them to have the sense to answer.

"Just a second Jen!" Lindsay called as the rest of the girls scrambled to get the boys out the window.

"What is going on in there?"

"Just changing!" Geena called back, amidst trying to shove James out the window.

"What is that noise?" Jen asked. "I'm coming in now..."

"Wait, Jen!" The door flew open, revealing their camp counselor, who now looked very angry.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" she roared, which sent several other girls out of their rooms, wondering what was going on.

"Um…" No one seemed to come up with a legitimate answer.

"There are strict rules against boys in the girls dorms!" Jen was getting angrier and the other girls were giggling, half at the fact that Kellie, Lindsay, Summer and Geena were in trouble, and the other half that there were four _really_ cute guys in the girl's dorms.

"Nice going!" Summer yelled at the boys.

"What? You're the ones that let us in!"

"You were the ones with the brilliant idea to sneak into our room because you were _bored! _Idiots…" Geena scoffed.

"It doesn't matter who's idea it was, "Jennifer said. "You're all in trouble for participating. I'm going to go call the boys counselor, and all of you are _coming with me." _She stormed out of the room and the eight teens followed sheepishly, the boys getting flirty looks from the other girls and the girls getting jealous ones.

"I can't believe you imbeciles got us suspended from hockey practice for the _rest of the week!" _Kellie exclaimed.

"And they're telling our parents!" Lindsay yelled.

"And we can't room together anymore!" Geena pouted. "I'm stuck with little miss Brittany 'I don't want to be here, my daddy just forced me to because I'm a freaking brat' Erickson for the next _twelve days." _

"And now, they won't let us use the ice cream bar after dinner," Summer said. "Do you know how amazing that was?"

"For the zillionth time, _we're freaking sorry," _Kendall said. "Can you stop reminding us? The same losses go for us too, you know!"

"Yeah, but if was _your _fault," Kellie said. "We never said you guys should come and sneak into our room!"

"You let us in!" Logan defended. "You could have left us outside!"

"Yes, but would you have _really _left us alone?" Lindsay asked doubtfully.

"She has a very good point," James said.

"So what are we going to do for the _three hours _every day we miss of hockey?" Summer asked.

"You could finish the story about the fruits!" Carlos suggested. When Summer threw him a death glare, he just began on his own. "I'll be an apple, Geena is a banana, Kellie's a passionfruit…"

"SHUT UP!"

"…fine."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter starts…dun dun dun….HIGH SCHOOL! Reviews are love :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Fast update! Heck yeah! Go me! :D I have some time to kill before Glee comes on, so I figured, what the heck? Before I start this chapter, I have some people to thank. **Btrlover98** and **a bit of slytherin**, your reviews completely made my day! I want to thank each of you for your support of my story and it's nice to get good reviews from strangers :) Okay, I'll quit rambling. On with the chapter! **

"I can't believe we actually made it."

"I know."

"It's crazy."

"So this is high school?"

The eight new freshman gawked up at the school as several juniors and seniors shoved by and sophomores looked on, giggling because they weren't the freshman anymore.

"We should probably go inside," Logan suggested, stifling a yawn. They had to get up so _early! _

"Wait! We have to compare schedules first," Kellie said, and the group huddled together, all glancing at their half sheets of paper.

"All right Kendall!" Lindsay exclaimed, high fiving him. "We have Geometry 1 Honors together! We're smart!"

"I have pre-calculus!" Logan beamed.

"Shut up." Lindsay glared at him.

"Looks like the rest of us have Algebra together," Summer said.

"Any classes all of us have together?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Two actually," Geena said. "Choir and health."

"And health is our first hour, so we'd better get a move on," Kendall said. The eight of them stumbled upon the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Good morning class!" A balding, middle aged man stood at the front of the classroom, sounding far too happy for 7 in the morning. "I'm Mr. Tomlinson. Just take a seat anywhere, and I'll take attendance."

Kellie, Lindsay, Summer, Geena, Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos, of course, took seats all next to each other.

"Someone had a few too many cups of coffee today," Summer noted, nodding to their heath teacher.

"Seriously. How can the man be this happy?" Geena asked. "School just started and I already need a nap."

"Even _I'm _tired," Lindsay, the earliest riser out of all of them said. "And that's saying something."

"I don't think I can deal with this much happy this early for the rest of the year," Kellie stated. "I might explode."

"Yeah," James agreed. "I had to get up at 4 this morning just to do my hair." The other seven turned and gave him weird looks. "What? This look takes time!"

"You care more about your hair than most girls I know," Carlos said.

"Seriously," Kendall said. "I've never seen a dude care so much about hair."

"Excuse me? Back corner!" The eight friends looked over at the sound of Mr. Tomlinson's voice. "Do we have a problem back there?"

"No sir," Logan said.

"Then please enlighten me on what you were talking about," their teacher said. "It must be pretty important if you feel the need to talk over me."

"Uh…" Carlos coughed awkwardly. "Hair."

"Hair? Really?" Mr. Tomlinson asked. "Fun fact about that. One third of all men go bald."

James clutched at his head and shrieked, earning a strange look from their teacher. His friends all snickered. This was going to be a rather interesting year.

**A/N: Sorry, kinda short. But I updated fast, so that has to count for something! :D Reviews are amazing! (hint hint)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow, I am on a roll! I guess being home sick sometimes has its advantages. :P **

Eight freshmen stood around a sign tacked to the wall of the gym. People shoved to get past, but they didn't budge.

_Hockey Tryouts, _the sign read. _Tuesday October 2, Alvarado Ice Center, 3:30 PM_

The tryouts were in a week, and the teens did all they could to prepare. The friends met every day after school at the rink for extra practice, and that weekend, they practically lived there.

"I think we're going to make it," Kendall stated, face flushed from practicing and a grin stretched across his face.

"How could we not?" Geena asked. "We're _awesome!" _

"Okay, considering that the tryouts are tomorrow, we should all probably go home and get some sleep," Logan suggested. "See you all tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes and all went their separate ways, dreaming of the first game of the season.

The next day after school, the eight teens met at Alvarado Ice Center. Once they were geared up and ready, they headed to the ice for some last minute practice before the tryouts started.

"Alright! Tryouts are starting! Everyone to the stands," Coach Lenard called and all of the players gathered around him. He called the players in groups of four so that he could easily see where their skills lied. It came to be Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan's turn, and they turned to wish the girls luck on their tryouts.

"You too," Kellie whispered, and the boys started their tryout. The girls watched carefully, noting the skills and memorizing them.

"Okay, thank you all for coming out," Coach Lenard said. "The list of who made it will be posted by the end of the week."

The girls all looked at each other in confusion. "Uh, excuse me?" Summer called, the girls making their way down to the coach. The rest of the boys packed up to leave, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan staying behind with their friends.

"Yes, can I help you?" the coach asked.

"We didn't get a tryout," Summer said.

"Oh, about that…" Coach said. "Well, I can't have girls on my team. I deeply apologize." He grabbed his bag and started for the door.

"Wait, what?" Lindsay asked, and the eight teens followed the coach. "What do you mean you can't have girls on the team?"

"Too dangerous," he grumbled, looking as if he'd rather be doing anything but having that conversation. "Look, I really have to go."

"But we're not done talking to you!" Kellie yelled after him, and they caught up once again. "We want to try out, and there's not a girl's hockey team."

"Well girls can't play on my team," Coach Lenard said. "The sport is too dangerous, and girls are too fragile. They can't handle it."

"But you haven't seen them play!" James piped up. "They're amazing. As good as us, if not better." At this, the girls beamed. James saying this, the coach had to _at least_ let them try out.

Coach Lenard seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then shook it off. "Doesn't matter how good you are. No girls, that's final." He threw his bag over his shoulder and exited the building.

"This freaking sucks," Geena said glumly.

"Is there any other sports you guys can try out for?" Carlos asked, trying to be helpful.

"The only girl's sports they have are cheerleading and volleyball," Summer groaned, tossing aside her copy of the _Alvarado High Sports Manual. _Logan, curious, picked it up and started to flip through it.

"This is really not fair," Kendall said. "He could have at least let you try out."

"Yeah!" James agreed. "And once he saw you play, he would've put you on the team for sure." The girls smiled at the attempts.

"Thanks for trying to make us feel better," Lindsay said. "But I want to punch that coach in the face right now."

"I know!" Kellie said. "He's not even giving us a tryout."

"Wait!" Logan said, flipping to a page in the manual and scanning it. "He has to!"

"Huh?" The rest of the group huddled around him as he read.

"Each participant trying out for a sports team must be given a fair chance and unbiased tryout, no matter their age, height, race, gender, etc.," Logan recited and everyone beamed widely.

"I think we're onto something," Kendall said, smirking.

"I smell plan!" James exclaimed.

Coach Lenard was sitting at his desk, coffee in hand, reading a recent article about the Minnesota Wild's recent victory. When he finished, he folded up the newspaper and was about to begin evaluating hockey tryouts when he noticed the crowd in front of his desk. He recognized them as the girls at tryouts yesterday, and four of the boys as well. The boys were phenomenal and were most definitely on the team, but he had to wonder what the girls were doing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," Geena said. "Logan."

Logan pulled out the copy of the _Alvarado High Sports Manual, _setting in on the coach's desk. "On page 17, article 4, it reads, 'each participant trying out for a sports team must be given a fair chance and unbiased tryout, no matter their age, height race, _gender, _etc.' Yesterday you said you wouldn't put girls on your team because they were too fragile and couldn't handle it," Logan said. "But it says right here that each participant must be given a fair chance and unbiased tryout, of which, you gave neither."

"Look, it's just fact," Coach Lenard said. "I've been coaching hockey for 18 years and no girl has ever tried out for my team, because they're just _not capable. _I apologize, but it's just fact."

"That's sexist!" Kellie exclaimed defensively. "You've never even seen us play!"

"We've played in an all boys league for the past 8 years," Lindsay said. "I think we're perfectly capable of this."

"And they play well," Kendall said. "Like James said yesterday, they're as good as us, if not better."

"If I put girls on my team, and one gets hurt, I get sued," Coach Lenard said. "It's just fact. I get in legal trouble for putting someone on the ice who can't take it. I'm sorry, but it's not going to change. I'm sure you're fantastic." He went back to his work, but the teens weren't moving.

"It'd be just like having boys on your team!" Summer said. "You don't get sued if one of the boys gets hurt, because they agreed to it. We would agree too, and we've been through it for a while now."

"Besides, if you don't give us a tryout, we can always talk to Principal Thomas about this," Geena smirked.

Coach Lenard looked up. These kids were good. "Fine," he caved. "You've got a tryout. Be at Alvarado Ice Center at 3 o'clock today." He looked back down at his work. Just because he gave them a tryout, didn't mean he had to put them on the team.

"Oh, and Coach Lenard?" He looked up to see one of the blondes, Kellie, he thought her name was. "If we feel like we were better than the boys and didn't make the team, we're prepared to take this farther."

That afternoon, the girls showed up, along with the four boys, who practiced with them until Coach got there. As he watched the girls tryout, he had to admit, they were better than most of the boys that had tried out.

"Boys!" he called to the four who were sitting in the stands, cheering on their friends. "Get out on the ice. I want to see how they do against you." The teens suited up and were out on the ice within minutes. Sure enough, the girls still did great. They had a kind of gracefulness that none of the boys did and were able to skate easily around them, finding small places to squeeze through, something a 175 pound guy could never do. After much consideration, the coach called them up.

"Thank you," he said. "The list should be up tomorrow afternoon on my office door." He left without another word.

The next day after school was over, the eight friends eagerly made their way to Coach Lenard's office. The list was outside the door and their hearts beat faster as they walked towards it.

_Congratulations to the following: _

_Brandon Abbot_

_Noah Hudson_

_Greg Fletcher_

_Jeremy Gomez_

_George Henrey_

_Kendall Knight_

_James Diamond_

_Carlos Garcia_

_Logan Mitchell_

_Kellie Clove_

_Geena German_

_Summer Olson_

_Lindsay Yates_

_Tryouts begin tomorrow at 3:30 at Alvarado Ice Center. _

Upon reading their names, the friends all jumped around, hugging each other and offering their congratulations. In his office, Coach Lenard smiled, feeling the start of a winning season coming on already and deciding that putting those girls on the team was the best decision he'd ever made.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Dang, I am on FIRE! :D **

Behind the thick red curtain, Lindsay clutched at it nervously, her stomach doing somersaults. _Breath, _she told herself. _Just breath, and everything will be fine. You can do this. _

"Hey!" Lindsay jumped at James voice as he appeared behind her, dressed in his Romeo costume. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The two had landed the leads in the school production of _Romeo and Juliet; _pretty impressive for a couple of freshman!

Lindsay just nodded in response, getting the feeling that she might throw up if she opened her mouth.

James, noticing this, decided to speak up. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

"Just nervous," Lindsay managed to choke out, along with a forced smile, hoping he would leave her alone. This was going to be weird enough already.

"Why are you nervous?" James asked. "You've got your lines down perfectly, you play the character amazingly, and we've been over this a million times. The only thing we haven't done are the kissing scenes…"

At this, Lindsay looked away, hoping he didn't notice the blush creeping across her cheeks. Unfortunately, he did.

"Oh," he said. "That's what you're nervous about?"

Lindsay nodded reluctantly, not wanting to talk about it. Madame Halverson had insisted that they keep the kisses saved for opening night. Something about 'increasing the magic.'

"Why? It's just a kiss. Or a lot of kisses, but still." Lindsay still looked away, not speaking. "Hey," James said, grabbing her arm. "It's going to be fine. Maybe a little awkward, but…"

"I've never kissed anyone," Lindsay blurted out, slapping a hand over her mouth the minute she said it. James went silent, his mouth forming a small 'o.'

"Well," James said, finally finding his voice. "That makes sense now." Lindsay let out a small giggle. "Look, kissing is simple. When you're about to…your instincts just sort of…take over."

"And you would know this how?" Lindsay asked.

"I've had my fair share of experience," James said, and Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "It's all going to be fine. It's just me. Remember that. We've been best friends for 7 years. It's just me."

Lindsay smiled a little bit, and hugged James. "Thank you," she muttered into his chest.

"You're welcome," James replied, his heart having a small spasm of joy when he realized that he would be her first kiss.

"Now get out there Romeo," she smiled, pulling back. "You're almost on."

"I will be awaiting you, my fair maiden," James said, bowing and Lindsay laughed.

About a half hour later when Romeo and Juliet first met, Lindsay took another deep breath, readying herself for the kiss. They were in the midst of the meeting scene, and Lindsay's heart hammered furiously.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," Lindsay said as Juliet.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," James retaliated as Romeo, and then it happened. They were kissing. It ended as fast as it started. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Lindsay said, wondering what she was so worried about in the first place, but also ignoring the little flutter of emotion she felt for James. _Focus, _she shouted mentally. _This is just a play. It means nothing. _

"Sin from my lips?" She couldn't help but notice how attractive James was as he said the lines. "Oh, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!" But she couldn't help but look forward to the next kiss. Little did she know that James was thinking the same thing.

So that night, James Diamond was her first kiss. And second, and third, and fourth and so on. She would have never guessed that he would also be her last.

**A/N: I adored this chapter! Please review! :D And if you like Glee, check out my oneshots, Pavoratti's Song and How The Story Really Plays Out :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: SO sorry for the long awaited update…it probably would have been longer if I hadn't been sitting here waiting for Glee to come on…heheh….anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Bleck," Carlos grumbled at lunch, only a month into their sophomore year, angrily poking at his lunch. "Could they get any tackier?" He gestured to the giant sign at the front of the cafeteria that read, _'I know it's late, but Sally, please be my homecoming date?' _

"I think it's cute," Lindsay said, taking a bite of her salad.

"I do too," Geena agreed.

"Too bad no one would do that for us though," Summer sighed.

"I kind of agree with Carlos here," Kellie said. "That's kind of tacky. A sign in the cafeteria? Come on, be a little original."

"Well at least she's got a date to homecoming," Geena said.

"That is true," Lindsay said.

"I really want to go," Summer said. "You guys want to go as a group?"

The girls all agreed, and looked towards the guys, who were having a milk chugging contest. Kellie cleared her throat and they all looked up.

"So, what do you guys think?" Lindsay asked.

"About what?" James replied, mouth full of chicken sandwich.

"Going to homecoming as a group," Geena said.

"Uh, no," Carlos said.

"Why not?" Summer asked.

"Because, no guy will willingly go to homecoming without a date," Kendall said. "That's just common knowledge."

"Fine, we'll be your dates," Kellie suggested. The guys, who were taking a creepy unified drink of milk, all choked.

"What?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Come on, I know we're not Megan Fox, but we're not that bad," Summer said.

"So, you'll be our dates," Logan said. "Just like that?"

The girls all shared a look and huddled together before coming up with an answer.

"We'll be your dates," Geena said. "But you have to do something cute to ask us. Something original."

"What?" the boys whined.

"Better start thinking!" Lindsay said, as they girls got up to throw away their trash, leaving the cafeteria.

"This should be good," Kellie said, high fiving the girls on their way out.

**A/N: Short, I know. But this will be a 4-5 chapter thing; One chapter for each couple to be asked and the actual homecoming. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Happy Easter! Enjoy! :)**

"Hey James!" Lindsay said brightly as she opened the front door to the brunette boy standing outside of it.

"Hey," James said, entering the Yates' house. "You ready to practice?"

"Yeah, let me just go get my script," Lindsay replied, turning and going to her room. James entered the living room and took a seat on the couch. After last year's successful production of _Romeo and Juliet, _they had also landed the leads in this year's production of _Grease. _James looked around the room, thinking about asking Lindsay to homecoming. Peering down at the rose in his lap, his heart pounded louder in his chest.

"Okay," Lindsay said, entering the room and making him jump. "What scene should we do first…"

"Homecoming?" James blurted out loudly. Lindsay got a puzzled look on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to go to homecoming with me?" James asked, words running together as he thrust the rose at her. Lindsay looked at him questioningly.

"You call _that_ cute?" she asked seriously.

"I'm not good at these types of things," James said sheepishly.

"Let's fix that," Lindsay said, getting a devilish smile on her face. _Oh no _James thought. "Give me the rose." He handed over the flower and she took it delicately, avoiding the thorns. "Okay. Now get on one knee."

James looked up at her, confused beyond belief. "You want me to do _what?" _

"Just do it."

James awkwardly slid to the ground, ending on one knee. "Okay, now what?"

"Here," Lindsay said, returning the rose to him. "Now I'm going to look away, and turn back around. Then you're going to ask me again. Ready?"

"Uh, sure…?" James responded.

"Okay," Lindsay said, turning her back. She turned back around and gasped.

"Lindsay, will you go to homecoming with me?" James mumbled.

Lindsay stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "No! You can't be so awkward! You're an actor, James! You played Romeo for crying out loud! Show a little romance! Pretend you like me!"

_I don't have to pretend, _James thought to himself. "Okay, channel my inner Romeo. Gotcha."

"Okay, let's try this again," Lindsay said, turning her back.

"Sure, just…give me a minute," James said, scurrying to the bathroom.

"James, you're not going to talk to the mirror…are you?" Lindsay asked.

"Psh…no!" James called back, closing the bathroom door and looking himself straight in the eye.

"What are you waiting for?" mirror James asked. "You've got this. You _are _Romeo! Go sweep her off her feet!"

"But what if she doesn't like it?" James asked his reflection.

"What are you talking about? She'll love you! You're…the face!"

"I'm the face," James repeated to himself. "Alright, I got this."

"You bet you do," mirror James replied.

James took a deep breath and went out to the living room again, where Lindsay was still turned away. After checking his breath and fixing his hair, he marched right up to her. When she turned around, he pulled her into a dip, causing her to gasp. Lifting the rose, he caressed her cheek with it.

"Lindsay Yates, will you go to homecoming with me?" he asked.

"Now _that's _romance!" Lindsay exclaimed, still swooning a little bit. "Yes James, I'll go to homecoming with you."

"Awesome," James grinned.

"Okay Romeo, you gonna let me up so we can practice?"

"Huh?" James asked, taking a minute to get hold of himself. "Oh, right. Practice." He lifted Lindsay up, and she went to grab her script.

"So what scene should we start with? I think we should start with lines from the bonfire scene, because we've pretty much got the first part down, except for the song, which Madame Halverson will help us with tomorrow…"

"Yeah, sounds good," James said, not listening to Lindsay rambling, but still in awe that he had a date for homecoming with the girl of his dreams.

**A/N: One down, three to go! If you guys have used, gotten asked, or seen any cute ideas to ask someone to a dance, please share! Just review and you will be credited! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks, BTRlover98 for inspiring this idea. I didn't use yours exactly, but it inspired this. Hope you enjoy! **

Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia were pacing the Knight living room, James on the couch, combing his hair in a handheld mirror.

"How can you be so chill about this?" Kendall exclaimed, pausing in front of James.

"Chill about what?" James asked. "What are we even here for?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious when I asked you guys!" Kendall said. "We're here to think of how to ask the girls to homecoming!"

"Oh, that?" James asked. "Done."

"WHAT?" the other three screamed in unison and the brunette boy cringed.

"Uh, yeah, yesterday. I was over at Lindsay's practicing for the play and…"

"Never mind that! How'd you do it?" Carlos asked. "I'm so stumped!"

James explained the whole thing, leaving out the parts where Lindsay made him do it over and over, and the guys slumped to the couch in confusion.

"Hi boys, what's going on?" Mrs. Knight asked brightly, crossing through the room with a load of laundry.

"The girls want to go to homecoming and want us to be their dates," Logan explained. "But they want us to ask them in a 'cute' way, and we've got nothing."

"When I got asked to prom, my date spelled out 'prom' in a gate with tennis balls," Mrs. Knight said, shifting the laundry to her other arm. "It was really creative, but homecoming is kind of long. Maybe you can come up with something else to do it with." She exited the room and the three boys set off in thought.

Kellie. Kendall thought about what she liked a lot. Her favorite animal was a polar bear, but he didn't think that stuffing polar bears in a gate would work out. Her favorite color was orange, but he really had nothing to go from there. She liked to shop at Kohl's, but what did that have to do with anything?

He thought harder, trying to come up with the best possible way to ask her. Then, it hit him.

"I got it!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

"What?" Carlos whined.

"Maybe you can help us," Logan said.

"Sorry," Kendall replied. "I've got a lot to do. Any of you want to help me break into the school sports equipment?"

"Uh, why am I up here?" Kellie asked James as he led her to the roof of their elementary school. "It's Saturday, and why am I with you?"

"Just shut up, okay? I had orders to bring you up here," James grumbled.

"From who, exactly?" Kellie asked, folding her arms.

"Just…someone," James said, continuing to the roof. "Come on."

They finally reached the roof, and James told Kellie to cross over and look out across the playground. Confused, she obeyed.

Out across the blacktop, Kendall stood near the swings, hockey sticks spelling out the word 'homecoming' in front of him. Kellie laughed. This was great!

"So, can we get down now?" James asked.

When the pair got down off the roof, Kellie ran over to the playground, giving Kendall a hug. From behind his back, he pulled out a stuffed polar bear.

"Aww!" Kellie exclaimed, cuddling the bear to her face. "He's so cute!"

"What's his name?" Kendall asked.

"Hmm…" Kellie thought for a minute. "Kendall."

"Really? Well, I'm flattered," Kendall smiled.

Kellie giggled. "Thanks for doing this. It's really cool."

"No problem," Kendall smiled, and then there was an awkward silence. "So, what now?"

"I don't know…"

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Hope you enjoyed! And I do have all of the ideas for the chapters. Thank you so much to everyone who gave me an idea. Please review! :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the once again lack of update. Life's been crazy! Oh well, the story must go on! Thank you cheeselover827 for the idea! **

"Hey guys," Summer said, entering the school and finding her group of friends in conversation. "Anyone seen Logan?"

"Nope," Kendall said. "Maybe he's not here today."

"Oh," Summer replied, a hint of disappointment in her voice. The group talked for a few more minutes until the warning bell rang. They then departed their separate ways.

_I wonder where he is. _Summer thought to herself on her way to English, her first hour. Logan was in that class with her, so she would soon find out.

Outside her class, a few of her friends spotted her and giggled lightly.

"Uh, hey," Summer said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Crystal said, a smirk on her face.

"O…kay. I'm going to pretend that you guys aren't acting like major loonies."

"Just go in," Dani said.

"You'll love it," Tristan agreed.

"Love what?" Summer asked as she walked into the classroom. She got her answer then. Strung over her desk was a large sign that read, _Homecoming? :)_ , there was a bouquet of red roses on her desk and in her seat was a familiar blue and white box from her favorite store in the world. Logan was standing next to her desk, smiling.

Summer was speechless. She was thrilled that someone as cute and sweet as Logan went to such lengths to impress her. She ran up and hugged him hard.

"You like it?" he asked, grinning as they pulled away.

"Duh!" Summer replied, picking the roses up and inhaling the heavenly scent. Picking up the box, she smiled wider. "Build a bear?"

"I hope you like it," Logan said, blushing a little bit. Summer tore open the box, pulling out a stuffed monkey in a Disney princess costume.

"Logan!" Summer exclaimed. "This is adorable!" She gave her friend another hug and pulled out the birth certificate. The name space was blank. "What's her name?"

"I thought I'd let you handle that," Logan said. "I'm not good with names."

Summer laughed. "Oh, I know," she said, recalling his favorite childhood toy. It was a stuffed dog named Potassium in honor of his favorite element. "Julie," she concluded. "Her name is Julie."

"Awesome," Logan grinned. "So, will you go with me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one here?" Summer asked. "Duh!"

Logan raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, just making sure. I know you think I'm kind of a nerd."

_A really adorable, sweet nerd, _Summer thought, fighting back her feelings for him. They were just friends.

She put on a fake smile. "Yeah, I do."

"Then nothing's changed?" Logan joked, going to his seat as the bell rang.

_Everything's changed, _Summer thought, sighing to herself as she too took a seat.

**A/N: Awww! Sogan cuteness! Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Onto the next chapter! Thanks purplerocks13 for the idea!

Carlos was stuck. He couldn't think of a single idea to ask Geena to homecoming. Sitting at the kitchen counter, he drummed his fingers on the cool tile, hoping for an idea to come to him.

"What's wrong _hijo_?" his father asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I can't figure out how to ask Geena to homecoming," Carlos pouted.

"Ahh, girl troubles," his father mused.

"I really like her," Carlos said. He had come to realize his feelings for Geena over the past few months, after a few disastrous relationships. She was always there for him, his best friend in the world. Only lately had he realized how beautiful she'd gotten. Her auburn eyes captivated him in a way that nothing else, not even corn dogs, did. Her laugh, oh her laugh. He made her laugh harder than anyone else did, and the sound was his favorite in the world. "I don't want to screw this up."

"Hmm…" his father put a hand on his chin in thought. "Could you get the girls to get her out of the house? For a few hours maybe?"

"Probably," Carlos said. "Why?"

"I've got an idea," his dad said, picking up the phone to call Geena's mom.

"Are you guys seriously kidnapping me again?" Geena asked, as the girls appeared on her front porch.

"Yes," Kellie said.

"We brought a bag and everything!" Summer exclaimed, holding up the burlap sack.

"Uh, I'm not getting in that thing," Geena said. "What are we doing?"

"Just a movie, nothing special," Lindsay said.

"Fine," Geena agreed, getting in the car. As it pulled away from the house, the boys appeared around the side of the house.

"Okay, operation ask Geena to homecoming in an awesomely amazing way is a go," Carlos said.

"Why is the name so long?" Kendall asked. "Can't it just be operation homecoming?"

"What about operation homecoming asking Geena to homecoming?" James suggested.

"You said homecoming twice," Logan said.

"You bet I did."

"Can we just get this done?" Carlos asked. "And forget about the name!" The boys entered the house, earning a hello from Geena's parents. They then retreated into Geena's room, getting to work. They spelled out 'homecoming?' on her bed in mini chocolate bars, scattered flowers across the room and placed the carefully made cookie bouquet on her nightstand.

"Wow, that took a shorter time than I expected," Carlos said, looking at the clock. Only 45 minutes had passed since the girls left.

"Want to go? We can walk down to the diner and get something to eat and come back," Logan suggested and the two others agreed.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to wait here," Carlos decided. They three others bid him goodbye and left. Carlos took a seat in the green chair in the corner of Geena's room. He suddenly felt drowsy. A little nap couldn't hurt…

An hour and a half later, he was woken by someone shaking him and calling his name.

"Carlos? Carlos?" He finally jerked awake, looking right into the face of none other than Geena. She lifted an eyebrow. "What's all this?"

Carlos' eyes widened and he jumped up, realizing what was happening. "Oh man! I ruined everything!"

"Carlos, you didn't…"

"Why did I have to fall asleep? Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Carlos it's…"

"What the heck is wrong with me? I should have…"

"CARLOS!" Geena exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Yes?"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. "I loved it. Of course I'll go with you."

Carlos grew dizzy, touching the place on his cheek where her lips had just touched.

A week later was the big night. A fuss was made, pictures upon pictures were taken, and the boys put on the girl's corsages and the girls the boys' boutonnieres. Well, at least most of them.

"I can't get it!" Lindsay exclaimed, trying to fasten the red rose onto James' suit. "It won't freakin' work with me!"

"Let me get it," her mom said, stepping in to save the day while Lindsay blushed. Once the adults had taken all the pictures the teenagers had allowed, they headed to the dance.

"This is going to be so cool!"

Three hours later, when the dance was over, the eight teens walked out of the school.

"Wow, that was lame," Summer said.

"Yeah. Why'd you guys ask us anyway?" Kellie asked.

**A/N: Reviews are love! Hope you enjoyed! **


	24. Chapter 24

"You're WHAT?"

"Uh, moving?" Carlos answered tentatively, flinching as if the girls were going to hit him.

"Where? Why?" Summer inquired.

"You remember those auditions for the next big star?" James asked excitedly. "Well, Kendall made it, and said he wouldn't go unless we came and became a band!"

"And you didn't think about us?" Kellie exclaimed.

"You never said you wanted to be a band!"

"You never asked!"

"GUYS!" Kendall exclaimed, huffing out a breath. "It's all good. We'll figure this out."

"How?" Geena asked. "You guys will be in freaking California within two weeks!"

"We're sorry we didn't think about you," Kendall said. "But we're giving up some things too."

"Like what?"

"Well, we're missing out on hockey, late night conversations, mall trips, sleepovers in Grammy's attic, and we're leaving behind our best friends."

Kellie huffed, feeling a little heartbroken. "Fine, understandable. But we've got to figure out how to stay in touch."

Logan smiled. "I think I have an idea."

An hour and a half later, they had returned from the closest Wal-Mart to Geena's house with two video cameras in hand.

"Now, all you have to do is hit record, tape whatever you want to say, transfer it onto the computer, and upload it to a DVD," Logan explained to the girls as they fiddled with the camera.

"I still can't believe you used all of your savings to pay for these Logan," Summer said in awe. "You really didn't have to."

"Well I was saving up for a new telescope, but I think staying in touch with you guys is way more important," Logan smiled, giving Summer a side hug that made her heart leap.

A slight sniffle made everyone's gaze turn to Carlos, who was crying in the corner of Geena's room.

"What's wrong Carlos?" Kellie asked, as Geena went over to sit by him.

"I don't want to leave all this behind," Carlos said, sniffling a few more times. "We've had so many great times together, and I just don't want it to be over." Geena put a comforting arm around him as he let a few more tears fall from his chocolate eyes.

"We'll see each other again," she promised him.

"I know, but this is going to be hard," Carlos wept.

"It will be fun too though!" Lindsay said. "Think of all the fun you can have in California!"

"True," Carlos laughed, wiping away a tear. He looked each one of the girls in the eye, holding their gazes. "You promise to come visit? After graduation?"

The girls all smiled at each other, then promised Carlos as they all piled in for a group hug, soon joined by the rest of the boys.

"I think I'll make some soup!" Geena's mom exclaimed, coming down the hallway, the teenagers bursting into laughter at the timing.

"Anyone up for soup?"

**A/N: Short, cheesy, I know. :P But I still liked writing it. This is the last chapter, next is the epilogue! Sorry for the short notice, but I kinda just made the decision. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated. **


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: Epilogue! :'( Enjoy!**

**3 years later**

"Ugh, we're finally here!" Summer exclaimed, clambering off the plane and to baggage.

"I thought it was kind of short," Geena said.

"That's because you fell asleep on me the whole way," Kellie said grumpily, shoving past the rest to get her suitcase.

"Guys, calm down!" Lindsay exclaimed. "We're here to see the guys. Can we all just be happy?"

"She's right," Geena said.

"Easy for you to say," Kellie grumbled, snatching up her suitcase.

"Let's just go call a cab," Lindsay said, wanting to get to the Palm Woods as fast as possible. After a very close and awkward taxi ride to the apartment residence, the girls climbed out and stared up.

"Woah," Summer said, taking in the sight.

"It's amazing." Kellie agreed. "Let's go!" She skipped off inside, looking for the guys, and the rest followed. Right as they entered, they ran into none other than Mrs. Knight.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, hugging each individually. "It's so great to see you girls! How was your flight?"

"Good," Geena replied brightly while the rest of the girls groaned.

"Why don't we take your stuff up to the apartment?" Mrs. Knight suggested. Then you can go down to the pool. That's where the boys are.

The girls agreed, taking their things upstairs, and unpacking in the room Mrs. Knight directed them to. While unpacking, they heard a door opening and closing and someone running, but didn't do anything, as their visit was still a surprise.

"Okay," Summer said, putting the last of her clothes into the drawer. "Ready to go down to the pool?"

The other three were waiting impatiently on the bed.

"We've been ready for twenty minutes!" Kellie exclaimed. "Can we just go? I want to see Kendall!"

Geena and Lindsay smirked at her, and she started blushing red as she stammered, "And the rest of them of course!"

"Sure Kellie, sure," Summer replied, exiting the room, the rest following. Right as they got down to the pool, they saw the three boys in front of the video camera that was identical to theirs.

"Hi Kellie!" Kendall started.

"Hi Lindsay!" James said.

"Hi Geena!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Hi Summer!" Logan finished.

"We miss you!" they all chorused in unison.

"Well now you don't have to!" Kellie called, and they all spun around. "Surprise!"

_ And the musical journey begins…._

**A/N: Yes, the end has come :"( Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers, who kept me going even through my writer's block! Love you all bunches! xoxo**

**~SiriusLives1234**


End file.
